Good Morning
Good Morning is an achievement that can be obtained on the PC, Steam, iOS, Android, and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth 10 points on Game Center. In order to achieve it, the player must complete a day level using mushrooms and Coffee Beans only. Players can use Lily Pads if it is a pool level, but they cannot use Flower Pots if it is a roof level. Strategies This achievement can be done on Levels 1-1 or 1-2 when replaying Adventure Mode, as the player can complete the level by using only three or four plants: Coffee Bean, Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, and maybe Doom-shroom to speed up for the final wave or Ice-shroom to freeze zombies if they are overwhelming the player. Since it is daytime, obtaining sun is not a big problem and because of this, Sun-shrooms are redundant. Just use Puff-shrooms as free shields to stall the zombies while the Scaredy-shrooms take them out. Do not wake up any Puff-shrooms as it is considered a waste of sun. Strategy 1 Time to restart Adventure Mode. Crazy Dave's going to put in three plants, so ignore those, except of course a Coffee Bean and if you are really lucky, a mushroom. Pick the Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, and Hypno-shroom to beat it. To get it, you can only use mushrooms and Coffee Beans. In addition, you can use an Imitater. Refrain from planting any other plant or you will not get this achievement. Put in three Sun-shrooms and wake them up and later, if you have enough sun. You can buy two Gloom-shrooms. Puff-shrooms can help slow down the zombies (do not wake them up, as this will waste sun). Then, when a Flag Zombie comes, block the Flag Zombie with a Puff-shroom and when they killed all the zombies, and you'll get the achievement. Another strategy is to start off with Scaredy-shrooms in the first column, spam Puff-shrooms and their Imitater counterparts in the fourth and fifth lanes to keep the zombies busy. By relying on the sun that drops down occasionally, you will eventually save up 100 sun. Plant a Scaredy-shroom and a Coffee Bean in the lane in which the first zombie appears. Keep repeating this strategy for the other lanes. If you have sun to spare for Sun-shrooms, then plant them but remember: Puff-shrooms are not for attacking. Another strategy is first plant three Sun-shrooms to wake up later, spam Puff-shrooms to slow the zombies down, then use Scaredy-shrooms to kill them. Put Fume-shrooms in rows two and four and upgrade them to Gloom-shrooms for extra defense. This should be enough to hold up your defense. If you fail with those two strategies, try this. Use the following: *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean Put a column of Sun-shrooms near the Lawn Mowers. Put Puff-shrooms near the Sun-shroom column. Put a column of Fume-shrooms next to the Puff-shrooms. Use Coffee Beans on all of the mushrooms, and test the day mushroom attacking group kill the zombies. Note: Completing a Roof level using only mushrooms and Coffee Bean does not count towards this achievement, since it is not a Day level, and if you complete a Roof level you must also plant Flower Pots. However, this is possible on a Pool level, if you use Gloom-shrooms or do not plant anything but Sea-shrooms in the pool. Strategy 2 Make sure you have these: *Sun-shroom *Coffee Bean *Puff-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Any other mushroom you would like (preferably Fume-shroom) *Garden Rake Start planting at least two Sun-shrooms. Wake them up with Coffee Beans as soon as possible. Fill in the entire last column with Sun-shrooms if possible. Plant Scaredy-shrooms on every lane and use Puff-shrooms to delay the zombies until you can plant an offense of some sort on that lane. Do not use Coffee Beans on Puff-shrooms. They are only used to delay the zombies, sort of like a Wall-nut. They are also not worth using 75 sun just to wake them up. Strategy 3 via ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. (also with Wall-Not Attack) Pick up the following: *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Sea-shroom *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Imitater Doom-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Ice-shroom *Lily Pad For the first Peashooter Zombies use Puff-shrooms. At the beginning you must depend only on sun falling from the sky. On the pool lanes you must use Sea-shrooms. When you get enough sun plant Sun-shrooms on every lane (on pool with Lily Pads) and wake them up. You must have 3 columns of Puff-shrooms/Sea-shrooms. Do not plant any Scaredy-shrooms because they will be shot down by peas. For Wall-nut Zombies and Tall-nut Zombies use Hypno-shrooms. Never use Hypno-shrooms for Jalapeno Zombies as they will explode once they leave the screen. You may use the Doom-shroom and Imitater Doom-shroom for this. For Squash Zombies use sleeping Puff-shrooms. If necessary to stall zombies, use Ice-shrooms. This strategy will also earn you Wall-Not Attack besides Good Morning. Strategy 4 (Recommended on Day) Make sure you have these plants: *Sun-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Puff-shroom *Coffee Bean Plant only one Sun-shroom and then plant two Puff-shrooms on each lane, then start planting Scaredy-shrooms behind, but remember to keep adding Sun-shrooms until you have 3-6 of them. Plant Ice-shrooms on the 2-4 spaces next to the Sun-shrooms and put a Coffee Bean on an Ice-shroom if there is an emergency. Strategy 5 (Recommended on World 1(Day)) Puffy Patience Strategy For more of this, find Puffy Patience in ZomBotany/Strategies. You need: Coffee Bean Puff-shroom Fume-shroom Follow this: Legend: N~Nothing P~Puff-shroom F~Fume-shroom N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N On next wave... N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N Gallery File:GoodMorningandDontPeaPool.png|These were achieved by doing strategy 1 on Level 3-1 File:2013-04-13_16.56.09.png|Strategy by Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Good Morning (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.75|By Trivia *If the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies is hacked and Slot Machine is played with a type of sun-hack, there is a glitch where not only will the level be won, but this and Pyromaniac will be earned. *The Sun-shroom in the achievement's icon appears to have a handle, similar to a mug. **This is a reference to the fact that Coffee Beans are needed in order to complete this achievement, and how coffee is typically poured into a mug. See also *Mushrooms *Day *No Fungus Among Us How would you rate Good Morning's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:Steam achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Day Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West